Home Alone
by Julianne Dufrenoy
Summary: John est parti pour le weekend, et donc Sherlock est responsable de 221B Baker Street. Ce n'est pas réconfortant. [Une traduction d'une histoire de Juliana Brandagamba, mon "alter ego" anglais.]


_Sans doute cette traduction est terrible. Mais j'attends votre « critiques constructives », ou sur la fanfiction, ou sur ma grammaire. Si j'ai fait des erreurs, ce serait vraiment utile si ceux qui sont mieux en Français que moi pourraient m'en informer._

* * *

Je m'inquiétais pour Sherlock. Je veux dire, je m'inquiète toujours pour Sherlock. Il est unique, et on doit s'en occuper en conséquence, et quelquefois je me demande comment il survivait quand il vivait seul avant de venir à Baker Street – ce n'est pas que je pense que mon influence a changé sa vie dans une façon importante, mais qu'il ne semble guère habitué à la vie en dehors de ce grand palais qui s'étend à travers son cerveau exceptionnel. La société lui est redevable. Il ignore ce que la société fait quand elle ne commit pas des crimes. Depuis que j'habite à Baker Street, je fais la cuisine, je fais la ménage, j'ai acheté de la nourriture et d'autres choses essentielles – comme si j'habitais seul, pour être parfaitement honnête – et c'est faisable. Mme H, bien sûr, a été indispensable quand il s'agit de garder Sherlock sain et sauf (bon, de garder 221B sain et sauf : Sherlock ne se soumettra pas).

Je m'inquiète toujours pour Sherlock, mais jamais plus que la première fois que je partais Baker Street pour quelques jours pour voir mes parents – un weekend, pas plus, mais il me semblait bien trop long. Je notai ce visite sur le calendrier – trois jours, deux nuits – et Sherlock le remarqua plus tard, en devinant que j'irais chez mes parents, en me demandant quelques détails et puis le vendredi arrivait, et j'étais sur le point d'aller à la station de métro quand Sherlock m'arrêta.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, John », dit-il avec un sourire et un clin d'œil. Puis il dit au revoir encore une fois, et je partis.

* * *

 _John, comment est-ce qu'on fait cuire un œuf ? SH_

 _Ca dépend comment tu les aimes. Demande-le à Mme H. JW_

 _Elle est sortie. Tu a dis que les œufs sont faciles. J'ai essayé d'en cuire un au micro-ondes mais il a explosé. SH_

 _Il n'y a que toi pour faire exploser un oeuf ! ) JW_

 _Non, c'est le micro-ondes qui a explosé. SH_

Heureusement Sherlock voulait dire qu'il avait fait un bruit comme un fusible qui saute, pas qu'il était devenu une boule de feu. Et plus heureusement, Mme H retourna avant que Sherlock eût pu faire la même chose avec les autres appareils de cuisine.

* * *

Harry fit une brève visite quand j'étais chez mes parents, et me demanda comment étaient des choses avec l'excentrique. Je fis un peu d'une grimace mais j'essayais de la cacher, et à la place je racontai de nouveau les affaires les plus intéressants dans lesquels nous avions été impliqués. Jamais ne faisais-je allusion aux aspects de la vie dans notre appartement éprouvé sur Baker Street.

* * *

 _John, quelle couleur est le papier peint de la salle de bains ? SH_

 _Blanc, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ? JW_

 _Zut, j'espérais que tu l'aurais oublié. SH_

Quand je revins je trouvai que les murs étaient d'un orange marbré intéressant à cause de quelque expérience chimique que Sherlock avait tentée dans le lavabo parce que Mme H ne l'avait pas laissé utiliser l'évier. (Elle ne voulait pas qu'il utilisât le lavabo non plus, mais on peut fermer à clé la porte de la salle de bains.)

* * *

Le samedi soir, nous sortîmes pour voir un film. C'était une tradition de la famille Watson, et j'avais des très bons souvenirs de voir les films comme enfant, et d'être permis de manger plus de bonbons pendant deux heures que j'étais permis d'habitude pour une semaine. La différence ici, ce fut que je n'avais plus mon affection pour les additifs, et que le filme eut de la violence. (Pas autant que dans ma vraie vie, bien entendu.) Le protagoniste ressembla bien à Sherlock, mais il eut beaucoup plus de bon sens.

Ce n'est pas que Sherlock soit stupide. Bien sûr que non. Mais il peut déduire où on est allé du sol sur ses chaussures, mais il ne sait pas comment utiliser un fer à repasser sans le toucher pour voir si c'est chaud.

* * *

 _John, je viens de me brûler le doigt encore sur le fer à r_ _epasser. SH_

Le voilà.

* * *

Sherlock est enclin à sauter les repas, et quelquefois il peut endurer pendant des jours entiers sans manger et quelquefois sans boire. Il dit que son cerveau n'est pas affecté, mais je peux voir que le mauvais caractère qui l'affecte après ces jeûnes, c'est dû plus à la déshydratation qu'à l'ennui de la pause entre les cas. J'ai dû lui envoyer un message presque chaque heure de repas pour m'assurer qu'il mangerait. Il ne répondait qu'aux quelques-uns, mais quand je retournai, je trouvai un amas des assiettes presque acceptable dans l'évier : et au lieu de me plaindre qu'il n'avait pas fait de la vaisselle, je le louai parce qu'il n'avait pas oublié à manger.

Ce n'était que quand je trouvai le temps de faire la vaisselle à sa place, que je me rendis compte que quel qui avait été sur quelques-unes de ces assiettes, ce n'était pas de la nourriture.

* * *

 _Je suis allée au supermarché aujourd'hui. SH_

 _Bon, comment ça est allé ? JW_

 _C'était horrible. SH_

 _Eh, tu y es allé, au moins. JW_

 _Je n'ai rien acheté. J'étais arrêté avant que je ne puisse payer. SH_

 _…_ _pourquoi ? JW_

 _La caisse automatique m'embêtait donc je l'ai tirée._ _SH_

* * *

Je revins dimanche tôt le soir à une maison dans un état de chaos. Le salon avait survécu, mais il était couvert de papiers, qui, Sherlock dit, furent organisés par ordre alphabétique : A sur mon fauteuil, B sur le rebord de fenêtre, C au centre du tapis, etc., jusqu'à Z derrière la porte, un tas curieux qui contenait un nombre surprenant des articles au sujet des Zèbres, de la Zoologie, des Zygotes. Il avait enfoncé un couteau dans un tas des documents qui semblaient importants, et la table sur laquelle ils reposaient. Je trouvai la cuisine dans un état catastrophique, et la salle de bains… on connait cela déjà. Ce fut quelques jours avant que tout fut rangé, et aussi nous achetâmes un nouveau micro-ondes – le « nous » étant moi et Mme Hudson, car Sherlock fut occupé, et il s'assit dans son fauteuil perché précairement sur la section H de son « encyclopédie ».

Ce fut la première et la dernière fois que je laissais Sherlock seul pendant si longtemps. Je me demandais lesquels de ses tendances bizarres l'avaient fait expulser de son précédent appartement – comment il avait survécu.

Mais je ne me plaindrai pas au sujet des choses qu'il avait faites, car j'étais son ami, et parce que je connaissais beaucoup comment son esprit fonctionnait, même après une si courte durée. Cher Sherlock. Personne ne le comprend, mais bien qu'il soit facile de le réprimander, il est beaucoup plus facile si on apprend à vivre avec lui, pas contre lui.

Et enfin, ce mercredi soir, tout était aussi calme que possible. Je tirai les rideaux et vins m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil, qui avait été déchargé des articles au sujet des Assassinats et d'Anthropologie et des Abeilles, et je regardai Sherlock pendant qu'il sortit lentement de son « rêverie » son visage fut naïve, presque angélique, et ce fut impossible d'être fâché contre lui il me regarda en souriant et après un moment il dit :

« Merci, John. »


End file.
